Dream Tropes Wiki/The Annotated Series Tropes
For everything you need to know see here: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WebVideo/TheAnnotatedSeries Examples A-H * Apocalypse How: A couple of events in the shows have been discussed as such. ** In Elmo Saves Christmas, the possibility of snow still falling thanks to Elmo's wish was labeled a global catastrophe that would destroy the biosphere, likely a Class 2 to 3a. Midway through the discussion, an annotator shuts everyone up by reciting the MST3K Mantra (you know, the one that goes "It's just a show; I should really just relax."), and nobody ever speaks of this again. ** The whole plot of Deep Impact is interpreted as a class 5 planetary extinction throughout. * Breaking the Reviewer's Wall: ** A annotation sign reading "Warning: Cliff Ahead" inserted into the shot of Father Larry's car going off a cliff as a result of distraction from his mobile phone in one Father Ted riff. I-Z * Just Eat Gilligan: ** It never occurring to NASA that they could send a warhead into space to blow the asteroid to smithereens is a common complaint in the riff of Deep Impact. * Ms. Fanservice: ** In the Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat annotations, much of the annotators like to depict Mama Miao and Nai-Nai as this, especially with Mama's "hindquart-purrs". * Nightmare Retardant: ** Screamers Annotated, which is old screamer flash animations and videos from way back when in the internet's day with commentary from the annotators. * Not Bad: ** The annotators seem to like Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat. ** Many of the annotators really like Father Ted and it's humor. ** The annotators opinion of Braceface turned from So Bad It's Horrible to So Okay It's Average as the riffs for it went on. Though they still have a Drinking Game for whenever Sharon refers to non-vegetarians as "meat eaters" * Politically Incorrect Hero: In the annotators' riffs of some Arthur episodes, Baby Kate and Pal and their friends are depicted as canine supremacists performing hate crimes against cats. * Relax-o-Vision: ** Happens a couple times during the Higurashi: When They Cry riff by switching from it to one of the typical Annotated Series targets: one time it's changed to The Irate Gamer and another time it's changed to Sonic Underground. * Spoof Aesop: ** The moral of Elmo Saves Christmas is apparently "Never wish for Christmas to last beyond one day in December, or else every copy of every Christmas album ever will be damaged to h*ll and back from being played over and over again." ** The moral of Higurashi: When They Cry, to the annotators, is "Any anime that isn't shojo is f***ed up." * Wham Episode: ** Higurashi: When They Cry. The Annotators going in thought they were gonna mock it's fandom and the series successfully... but open seeing the R-Rated Opening of Keichi beating Rena and Mion into a pulp with a baseball bat, they seem mortally disturbed. Throughout the series, they don't even feel like they can even do a scathing joke because of the show's content. The playlist description even calls it "The anime we were too disturbed by to mock." ::: Annotations when Satoko is murdered: "Jeez, and I thought we had a dark sense of humor."/"And that children, is why Anime is Satan existed... which was bad in a way."/"My god..." ** lonelygirl15. Like with Higurashi, even the annotators who say the most scathing Take Thats were too disturbed upon Episode 65's riff. * What Do You Mean, It Wasn't Made on Drugs?: ** The annotators treat Monster by Mistake like this. ** Similarly, they assume Terry Prachett was blitzed on drugs when he came up with most of the ideas for Discworld whilst riffing the Cosgrove Hall Discworld animations. Trivia * Approval of God / Actually Pretty Funny: Mark Mayerson, the creator of Monster by Mistake, found the riff of the aforementioned series to be hilarious. * Meaningful Release Date: ** Annotated Impact, the riff of Deep Impact, was the "Mayan Doomsday Special" due to being released on December 21st, 2012: the day that the Mayans claimed that the end of the world would fall on. * Screwed by the Lawyers: ** The Reverend Billy Annotated videos and What Would Jesus Buy? Anything But This Movie! were taken off TheAnnotatXperiment after the Church of Stop Shopping's theatrical director Savitri D. e-mailed Bry a cease and desist order in mid-March 2014. ** The riffs of Michael Hearst's "Songs For Ice Cream Trucks" album and it's promotional material were taken off TheAnnotatXperiment after Hearst sent a cease-and-desist email to Bry in 2013. YMMV A-H * Acceptable Targets: Aka "the s*** list" of things the Annotators openly mock in the series: ** Anti-consumerist performance artist Bill "Reverend Billy" Talen (who was called "The Loony Preacher Who Shall Not be Named" for a bit because... well... read the next line). After his partner threatened the annotators with a cease-and-desist order via email, the attacks on his group from the annotators ramped up a bit. Some annotators have jokingly placed bets on if the Church of Stop Stopping will get exposed as a cult or not. ** The #MeToo movement began to go up on the list after the fallout in the movement from Vic Mignogna's sexual harassment scandal. * Alternative Character Interpretation: ** Arthur: *** Bitzi Baxter is depicted as having Squick-y feelings towards her son Buster. *** When it comes time for the Annotators to riff their A Day in the Limelight episodes, Pal and Baby Kate and their friends are depicted as a canine supremacist gang that's highly racist towards cats. ** Discworld: *** Every single character is blitzed on drugs, and everything in the franchise happened in their crack fantasies. ** Father Ted: *** Father Dougal is actually an American who is a undercover spy for the Freedom from Religion Foundation, who sent him to Ireland to ruin the Catholic Church's reputation there (explaining why how he became a priest is unknown, his Cloudcuckoolander personality, his disbelief in any god from Catholicism, and how the funeral he once conducted ended in the hearse on fire in the grave). *** Father Jack was in the French Foreign Legion (thus explaining his fighting skills, his ability to identify wines by sound, and why he feels compelled to stand whenever the Marseillaise plays and make everyone else stand for it). Some add onto this interpretation by saying that he fought in the Pacific to explain his description of the rabbits in "The Plague" as "hairy Japanese b*****ds!" ** Sesame Street: *** A variant regarding Sesame Street's location: Sesame Street is a Pocket Dimension that's close to our plane of reality and the reason people always ask "How to get to Sesame Street?" is because most New Yorkers don't know it exists as it's like Platform 9¾ in that it's only accessible through a certain back alley in Spanish Harlem. There's also the theory that there's an alphabet factory nearby, explaining the building with the alphabet painted on its exterior behind the garage in the arbor we saw in the pre-1998 episodes. *** Mr. Hooper faked his death to avoid having to continue dealing with the stress of repairing all those 1970's electronics and appliances. *** Traction Jackson is 's biracial cousin. In addition, Grandpa Mudcat is actually his legal guardian and not his grandfather. ** Dora the Explorer: *** Dora is a sentient computer game protagonist driven mad by being left on for years in a house that's been abandoned since at least the early 2000's. In addition, the Seasons 1-2 intro depict a kid who was filming an adventure for a YouTube video and ending up breaking into the house and playing the Dora game. I-Z Characters The Annotators Second Band The second group of annotators that joined the channel during theAnnotatXperiment era. Bry, Hamsteere and MrGuyPwnsYou have all done their part but left, with MrGuy disappearing during Donkey Kong Country Season 1, Hamsteere leaving in June 2018, and Bry leaving at the tail end of 2018/start of 2019. (2011 - 2013). YokoCat21 Annotator since- Deep Impact Annotation Color: Yellow One of the few furries on the annotator team. Jokingly he was thought as an example of Last Episode, New Character at first since he debuted in Annotated Impact, the riff of Deep Impact that was the "Mayan Doomsday Special". * Author Appeal: Old PBS Kids cartoons (his screen name was coined from Yoko from Timothy Goes to School, one of the Bookworm Bunch series). * Bi the Way: Came out as bisexual and genderfluid in 2017 (as if the reveal of his fursuit in his slideshow at the end of the Marie riff the year prior wasn't a big enough clue) * He Also Did: He's a fursuiter and is active on FurAffinity under his Annotated Series screen-name. * Self-Deprecation: Mocks himself for being a furry. J. Leung Annotator since- Elmo Saves Christmas Annotation Color: Fire Engine Red A native of Hong Kong (he currently resides in Boston since 2015 though due to his voice acting jobs, see below), he is known for his love of Shout Outs and his tendency to point out flaws in characters. He also likes to point out the fact he debuted in the 2011 Christmas in July Special, Elmo Saves Christmas Annotated. * Author Appeal: Anime and manga, obscure Canadian cartoons, the music of Electric Light Orchestra, and ice cream trucks. * Nice Guy: Normally doesn't do Take Thats. Unless you're named Michael Hearst. * He Also Did / Ascended Fanboy: Since 2015, he's a voice actor for Gotaku at Boston City Sound Studios. * Verbal Tic: "Whua?" Fourth Band Annotators that have joined the Annotation Station after the rebirth in June 2018. (2018 - Present). IncrediJay Annotator since- Martin the Warrior: A Tail of Redwall Annotation Color: White Another furry annotator. * Author Appeal: The Warrior Cats series. * Vitriolic Best Buds: With YokoCat21. Category:Tropes Category:Dream Fiction Wiki